Whitefire
by JasperPotterSlytherin
Summary: I don't own Warrior cats. A one shot story about Whitestorm and Female Firestar. (Now Edited)


I don't own Warrior Cats

Summary: A one shot story of the love between Whitestorm and female Firestar.

**WhiteFire**

Fireheart watched sadly as her crush, Whitestorm, entwined tails with Willowpelt. She has had a crush on the white tom since she first laid eyes on him. Her pelt would heat up when he spoke and send shivers down her spine.

She had tried forming relationships with other toms in the clan:

Greystripe - he loved another and was more of a brother.

Dustpelt - he was still hesitant of her.

Longtail - he has grown to respect and develop feelings for her, but is too prideful to say it out loud and do anything.

Ravenpaw - he has a crush on her but she saw him as a friend and brother.

Runningwind - she had yet to spend time with the tom to even consider a relationship.

Out of the five young toms available she may have a chance at being mates with Longtail, but her heart called for Whitestorm.

"Fireheart! You are part of the hunting patrol with Longtail, Dustpelt, Mousefur, Willowpelt and Whitestorm" Tigerclaw ordered with a scowl as he walked passed her. He had been a bit nicer to her since Greystripe left for Riverclan to raise his kits, but it was obvious he still didn't like her. Nor did she, so their relationship was on a mutual ground to act civil for the sake of the clan.

Fireheart took up the rear of the hunting patrol as Whitestorm and Willowpelt led the way. Her heart broke more and more as she watched the two get closer to the point she could no longer move and stood alone in the middle of the forest as the rest moved on.

"Fireheart?"

Looking up Fireheart came face to face with Whitestorm. The handsome tom watching her worriedly.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"I am fine" she replied coldly and walked around him.

"Are you sure? Because if you are not feeling well I can help you back to camp" he inquired.

"I don't need your help" she growled

"What is your problem!?" He snapped, glaring at her.

"I am upset, ok!? I am upset that the tom I love doesn't return my feelings or even notice me, but instead rubs his happiness with another cat in my face!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. Whitestorm sighed and stared at her like she was a young kit.

"Look, if this is about Grey-"

"It is you, you flea-brain" she cried. Frozen they stared numbly at each other before returning to her body and running away from him. Whitestorm was left alone, thinking about the ginger spitfire.

Fireheart cried her heart out, alone in a wooden clearing. She heard the snapping of twigs and the rustle of leaves to see Longtail in front of her.

"Fireheart?"

"Longtail, I messed up and now I don't think Whitestorm will ever return my feelings" she whispered as he sat beside her, allowing her to lean into him.

"You-you know that I love you, Fireheart" he said hesitantly. "So why don't you become mates with-with me?" He asked bashfully.

Fireheart gazed up at him and smiled softly. "Oh, Longtail. I do like you, but-" she stopped and looked away.

"But you love Whitestorm." He nodded. "I understand. When you are ready to love another, know that I am here for you, waiting." He nuzzled his face atop her head.

"Thank you for understanding" she said licking his cheek.

Suddenly there was a cry behind them and Whitestorm came running out to them. Shoving Longtail away and hissing murderously at him as he shielded Fireheart.

"Stay away from her Longtail." He ordered with a glare.

"Why do you care?" Longtail asked as he moved around them, closer to Fireheart. Whitestorm growled and pushed him away.

The two toms fought in the clearing as Fireheart watched in horror. Jumping between them she glared.

"Stop it both of you. Longtail go back to hunting, I'll be ok."

The tom didn't look pleased but did as she asked.

Turning back, Firestar stared at Whitestorm. The white tom was looking at her with a strange expression in his eye.

"Did you mean what you said" he asked horsley walking up to her. He was looking deep into her eyes, her pelt warm as she answered him honestly.

"Yes"

He smiled and wrapped his tail around. Nuzzling and licking her cheek.

"I am glad because I love you too." Fireheart could not believe what she had heard and nuzzled into his chest with great happiness.

"What about Willowpelt? I thought you were with her." She asked him confused. Whitestorm shook his head.

"No, we are not together and we never was going to be." he took a deep breath and asked her a serious question. "Will you be mates with me Fireheart?"

Nodding her head she beconds with her tail for him to follow her into a thicket of bushes.

Sniffing the air, Fireheart caught the faint scent of mouse. Crouching she prepared herself to leap forward when she felt a tongue rasp over her core. Gasping, Fireheart looked over her shoulder to see Whitestorm licking at her pussy.

"Oh" she said "Oh that feels so good! Whitestorm!"

Whitestorm licked her core in every which way, and Fireheart saw that his member was starting to emerge from his sheath.

'I'd better speed this up, so we can get to the mating part faster'. She thought, licking the tip of Whitestorm's half-emerged member. Fireheart moaned when she felt Whitestorm stick his tongue into her steaming core, and she licked his member even faster. Whitestorm's member wasn't fully erect until it was one and a half mouse lengths long, and it was as thick as a squirrel.

Excited that all of that was going to be in her, Fireheart released her cum into Whitestorm's mouth, and swallowed his cum.

"Ready?" Whitestorm asked, scrambling up and mounting her. Nuzzling her affectionately.

Fireheart purred and pressed against him. "I was ready a long, long time ago." She whispered, getting into a crouch and lifting her hips up.

Whitestorm grabbed her waist and rubbed the tip of his member against the opening of her pussy.

"Oh, hurry up!" Fireheart begged, bucking her hips. Whitestorm stuck a little of his cock into her, nudging her barrier gently.

"Break it!" Fireheart moaned, wriggling impatiently. But Whitestorm took his member out of her again. With full force, he slammed into her, tearing her barrier apart and hitting her sweet spot in one swift thrust.

Fireheart screamed and bucked her hips up, trying to get more of him inside. Whitestorm thrust in and out of her, his barbed member tearing at her exceptionally tight walls.

"Beg!" Whitestorm grunted, moaning.

"Oh, Whitestorm!" Fireheart yowled. "Deeper! Faster! Harder! Please, Whitestorm! Fill me with your cum! Fill me with your kits!"

Fireheart screamed in ecstasy as Whitestorm gave one final thrust and sprayed his cum into her, feeling Fireheart's walls tightening around his dick as she climaxed as well. After cleaning each other, they flopped down on the ground, curling into one another and breathing heavily.

"I love you" Fireheart murmured.

"I love you too". Whitestorm purred.

Two weeks later Fireheart was welcoming her kits into the world. She had a total of four kits, three toms and a she-kit. A shadow blocked the entrance, Looking up Fireheart was greeted by Longtail.

"Congratulations Fireheart, Whitestorm is very lucky" he smiled at her.

"Do you want to meet them?" She asked smiling and inviting him in with her tail. He cautiously entered the nursery a stared at the four little bundles.

"Have you named them yet?" he inquired.

"No, I am waiting for Whitestorm" she told him and gazed lovingly down at them as another shadow blocked the entrance. She turned to welcome her mate as he laid beside her to gaze at his children.

"We should name them. How about Sorrelkit for the she-kit?" He suggested.

"I love it. For the large white tom I was thinking Stormkit and Swiftkit for the ginger and white striped tom." She brushed her tail over them.

"What about the large ginger tom?" Longtail asked them. Fireheart and Whitestorm looked at each other before staring back at him.

"We'd like you to name him Longtail." Whitestorm said. Longtail looked at them surprised, then gazed down at the nameless kit. He smiled softly.

"Blazekit, after his mother."

Moons past, the kits grew up along with their cousin Cloudkit. Tigerclaw became a traitor and was exiled, opening up the position of deputy to Fireheart. Greystripe had returned to Thunderclan while his kits stayed in Riverclan.

Bluestar had died protecting the clan from the dogs. Fireheart received her nine lives and was named Firestar and made Whitestorm her deputy.

She fought against her half-brother Scourge and Bloodclan and won, losing her first life in the process.

"May all cats old enough to cat their own prey gather under the high stone for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice echoed over the camp. All the cats gathered together to hear what Firestar had to say.

"Today we welcome to our ranks, five new warriors.

Stormpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Stormcloud.

Sorrelpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Sorreltail

Swiftpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Swiftfire.

Blazepaw from this moment on you shall be known as Blazetail,; and

Cloudpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Cloudtail.

May Starclan watch over all of you as you fight to protect our territory".

"Stormcloud, Sorreltail, Swiftfire, Blazetail, Cloudtail!"

"Stormcloud, Sorreltail, Swiftfire, Blazetail, Cloudtail!"

"Stormcloud, Sorreltail, Swiftfire, Blazetail, Cloudtail!"

The clan chanted for their newest warriors. Firestar and Whitestorm watched proudly as their kits were being congratulated by the clan. Looking a her mate she nodded sadly at his silent message.

"I have one more thing to say to you all." the clan fell into a hush silent as she addressed them all.

"Whitestorm has requested to retire and move into the elders den."

The clan sat in shock that one of it's strongest members had decided to step down from active duty.

"Let us give thanks to Whitestorm and honor his decision by continuing to carry on his bravery, his courage and strength as we protect our land"

"Whitestorm!"

"Whitestorm!"

"Whitestorm!"

The clan chanted his name as he moved over to sit beside Speckletail and the other elders.

"Now, under the eyes of Starclan I name our new deputy, Longtail!"

Longtail was speechless as he was shoved up onto the high stone to stand beside Firestar.

"Longtail!"

"Longtail!"

"Longtail!"

The clan cheered and slowly broke apart. Firestar watch as her mate congratulate his kits.

"Why me?" Longtail whispered.

Firestar turned to her new deputy we a smile.

"Because if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't be with Whitestorm. You are a good friend and I appreciate your support and friendship."

The end

**Kits:**

Stormcloud - a large white muscular tom with orange tip ears and front left paw, with amber eyes. Mentor was Dustpelt.

Sorreltail - a tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes. Mentor was Sandstorm.

Swiftfire - a ginger tom with white stripes and green eyes. Mentor was Brakenfur.

Blazetail - a large ginger tom with one white font paw and a large bushy tail and green eyes. Mentor was Longtail.

**Note:**

Fireheart had already mentored Brakenfur before having kits.

Cloudtail was brought to the clan a moon after having her kits. She knew he was her sister's son as Whitestorm told her and became his foster mother. When he was six moons she was named his mentor.

Tigerheart still betrayed the clan and she was named deputy and later leader.

Whitestorm didn't die in the battle and retired to the elders den after his kits became warriors.

Whitestorm requested Longtail to become the new deputy after his retirement.

**Profile**

Firestar

Affiliation

Clan: Thunderclan

Names

Kittypet: Rusty

Apprentice: Firepaw

Warrior: Fireheart

Queen:Fireheart

Senior warrior: Fireheart

Deputy: Fireheart

Leader: Firestar

Kin

Mother: Nutmeg

Father: Jake

Sister: Princess

Half-sister: Ruby

Half-brother: Scourge, Socks

Mate: Whitestorm

Daughter: Sorreltail

Sons: Stormcloud, Swiftfire, Blazetail

Foster son/ Nephew: Cloudtail

Education

Mentor: Bluestar

Apprentices: Cinderpelt (Formerly), Brakenfur, Cloudtail, Bramblepaw

Deputy position

Preceded: Tigerstar

Succeeded: Whitestorm

Leader Position

Preceded: Bluestar


End file.
